Two Is Better Than One
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Thorin sends Fili and Kili out to hunt for food to replenish their food supply. Only things don't go according to plan and now one fo their own is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so here's another story! This one is going to be a multi-chapter fic. This idea actually came to me in a dream a while ago and I had to get up write away and write down the summary of it before I forgot. Thanks for reading!

AN: I wanted to take part in NaNoWriMo but I have so many other stories that I have in line to be written that I decided to still do it but with a twist to it. Instead of writing 50,000 words in a new novel, I am going to write 50,000 words total and knock out some of these stories on my list and finish my Supernatural fic.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

Fili and Kili dismount their ponies and lead them over to a group of trees with green grass around them. The others in the company follow their lead, bringing their ponies over to the same spot. Thorin looks around and sees Bombur beginning to look through their food stores, grimacing as he moves things around.

"Bombur…" Thorin says, getting the large Dwarf's attention. Bombur looks over at their king and shakes his head. Thorin turns to the rest of the company, quickly coming to a decision. "Bofur, Nori, watch the ponies. Fili, Kili, see if you can find us some food to replenish our stores."

Fili and Kili grin, happy they don't have to watch the ponies once again. Kili all but bounds towards the forest nearby, and Fili hurries to catch up with his eager brother. Thorin shakes his head and sighs before looking back to the company.

"Oin, Gloin, see if you can make a fire," Thorin orders as he is already starting towards the spot they will make camp.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Kili, slow down," Fili chides his exuberant brother, chuckling slightly as his brother painfully forces himself to slow to a walk. "We'll never catch anything if you continue to bound around like a troll."

Kili scowls and glances over at his brother who just smirks in amusement. Kili turns his attention back to the woods around them, silently chiding himself for being so foolish. Thorin will never send them to go hunting again if he ruins their chances at catching any food. There is a rustle in the leaves to their right and the brothers stop, Kili already drawing an arrow and aiming it in the direction. A bunny hops out and Kili lets the arrow soar, hitting the bunny and causing it to drop to the ground. Kili grins in satisfaction and Fili walks over, pulling the arrow out and handing it to his brother. Kili takes the proffered arrow and Fili places the bunny in their bag. They continue walking until Kili stops, grabbing his brother's arm and nods ahead of them. Fili looks and sees a deer eating the grass in the clearing up ahead. Fili nods his head in understanding and Kili silently creeps towards it to get a better shot. Once he has a clear line, Kili strings his arrow and pulls it back, letting go and hitting the target in one swift movement. The deer drops to the ground, dead, before it even knows it was in danger. Kili and Fili quickly walk over to it and Fili begins binding the animals' legs. Fili suddenly stops and his head jerks up causing Kili to furrow his eyebrows in question. Kili looks around them, trying to pick up on what Fili heard but doesn't see anything.

"Fili?" Kili asks his brother, looking back over at him. Fili narrows his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess it's nothing," Fili replies, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the task at hand. Kili nods his head but he still finds his body tense; it usually isn't nothing when it comes to his brothers' senses. Fili finishes binding the animals' legs and pulls the arrow out handing it to his brother, noticing how his brother is still tense. He doesn't say anything though because he is also on high-alert still as well. Kili takes the arrow and places it back in his quiver and Fili wraps the deer, picking it up and placing it over his shoulder. A twig cracks nearby and Fili has dropped the deer and pulled his twin swords facing the direction of the noise, hearing Kili ready his bow, pulling it taught, the arrow ready to strike. Fili narrows his eyes, waiting for whatever is out there to show itself, the two brothers standing at the ready. After what seems like days, they don't hear anything else and they slowly, reluctantly lower their weapons.

"Maybe we're just getting paranoid," Kili offers, forcing a smile on his face, even though deep down he knows something is wrong.

"Yeah…maybe," Fili answer distractedly as he continues to scan the woods before them, having the same feeling as his brother. The two heirs sigh and turn around to grab the deer once again when the next sound freezes them in their tracks, their eyes wide and filled with fear as they look to one another.

"Fili…" Kili whispers, fear lacing his tone completely, the howl echoing in his ears.

"Wargs," Fili whispers harshly, dropping the bag and grabbing Kili's arm in an iron hold and all but dragging his younger brother through the woods as he rushes back through the woods towards their camp.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin sits by the fire, watching Bombur cook up the last of their food supply. He hopes that his nephews are able to find enough food to last them a few days. He looks up when Dwalin comes over and sits down beside him, grunting a greeting. Thorin nods his head in return, the both of them tired from their long day's journey. They would get a good night's rest and then be up early again tomorrow in order to make good time. He looks around the camp and notices most of the company is lounging back, resting their sore bodies and doesn't doubt Bofur and Nori are doing the same over by the ponies as well.

"Dinner is almost done. Hopefully the boys will be…" Bombur begins after tasting the stew and nodding. He stops abruptly and everyone's heads whirl around, jerking over towards the wood nearby, all having heard the howl emanating from it.

"Wargs," Thorin hisses already on his feet and unsheathing his sword. "Wargs!"

The company hastily jumps to their feet, pulling out their weapons. Bilbo's eyes are wide, not wanting another encounter with the fowl beasts but readying his self anyways. Gandalf has his staff at the ready, looking around them for any sign of the animals. Thorin notices Bofur and Nori running towards them, their weapons already drawn. Thorin searches the forest ahead, not only for any signs of the Wargs but also for any signs of his nephews, hoping they are not caught in their enemies' crosshairs.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili runs after his brother, silently grateful for Fili's grip on his arm when he stumbles and Fili keeps him upright, propelling him forward hurriedly. They can hear the great beasts trampling through the forest behind them, not knowing if they are chasing them or their scent. Kili notices the edge of the woods just up ahead, breathing a sigh of relief. It is short lived, however, when they burst through the trees and into the clearing only to have a Warg skid to a stop in front of them. Fili jerks to a stop, using the hand that has never left his brother arm to yank Kili back directly before Fili draws his swords and faces down the fiend in front of him. Kili draws an arrow and readies to lodge it into the creatures' skull. The Warg growls, bearing its' teeth, the stench from the Warg's mouth blowing in the brothers direction. Kili shifts slightly as the three of them are at a standstill, waiting for the other to make the first move. The Warg abruptly leaps at the heirs of Durin. Kili lets his arrow fly, hitting the Warg in the face just as Fili slices the Warg's neck with his twin swords, both wounds sending the Warg to the ground, lifeless.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin's shout is heard from across the clearing. Kili glances over at his uncle, hearing the fear lacing his voice. Fili looks over at his uncle as well, but seeing where Thorin is looking, Fili turns to see a Warg charging at them. Fili's eyes grow large and in a spur of the moment decision, seeing Kili in the Warg's line of rampage, shoves his brother out of the way, sending him to the ground. Fili looks back in time to see the Warg descending upon him.

"Fili!" Kili shouts from where he is lying on the ground, fear flooding his eyes.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin watches in relief as Kili shoots the Warg in the face and Fili slicing the Warg's neck with both his twin sword effectively ending the monsters life. His relief is short lived though, when he sees another Warg stalking his nephews from the edges of the forest line.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin shouts, his eyes wide in fear, his feet frozen in place as he watches in terror. He sees his nephews turn to look at him and then, Fili looking behind him to see the Warg charging at them. As Fili shoves Kili to the ground, Thorin forces his feet to move even as they feel like they are weighted down by a half ton of gold. Thorin watches as the Warg descends upon his eldest nephew, hearing Kili's pain-filled shout of his brothers' name. Thorin whispers, with wide eyes, "No. Fili."

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! I'm on this huge Hobbit kick and can't wait for BOFA to come out! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it!

Fili skirts to the side just as the Warg leaps at him and slices its leg. The Warg yelps and continues running as best it can with its injured leg. Fili turns around to ready himself for the next attack, which is when he notices something dragging in the ground. He looks closer and realizes it's a rope, but before he can think anything of it he hears a noise behind him and turns to see an orc standing with a grin on its face and a sword in its hand. The orc charges at Fili and Fili blocks its attack, parrying the sword and slicing the fiends head off with his other sword. A shout has is attention instantaneously and he turns to look for his brother. Fili's eyes widen when he sees him being dragged by the injured orc.

"Kili!" Fili shouts as he runs after them, seeing Kili trying to get free, or at least grab something to stop his forward movement.

"Kili!" Fili hears Thorin shout from nearby. Fili doesn't take his eyes off his brother as he runs, but he can hear his uncle running behind him. Fili's eyes dart towards the Warg and his breath catches in his throat when he sees the cliff a few yards ahead.

"Kili! No!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili watches in horror as the Warg attacks his brother, breathing a sigh of relief when Fili maneuvers and slices the Warg's leg. Kili pushes himself to his knees, hearing a noise nearby. He looks over at Fili and follows his brother's eyesight to an orc standing nearby. Kili quickly pushes himself to his feet but sees Fili and the orc already in combat. Something catches Kili's attention and he looks down to see a rope dragging in the grass passed him. He furrows his eyebrows at it but forgets about it as he quickly takes a step to help his brother. Little does he know, when Kili takes the step, he steps inside a loop at the end of the rope. Kili unexpectedly finds himself falling and landing on his back, the loop pulling on his leg and tightening.

"Ah!" Kili shouts as he is dragged across the grass. He looks down and sees the rope attached to his leg. Kili follows the rope and notices the other end is attached to the injured Warg and Kili's eyes grow wide. Kili quickly begins trying to get the rope off but is unsuccessful and so begins to try to grab at anything that can help stop his forward momentum. Kili hears his brother shout his name and his uncle doing the same shortly after. Kili grabs at the ground, feeling his fingers sink into the dirt but not being able to get any leverage to help him out.

"Kili! No!" Kili's head whips around, hearing the fear-filled shout escape his brothers' mouth. Kili's eyes fall on the Warg ahead of him and, evidently, the cliff only yards away. Kili's eyes grow wide, fear flooding into them, his breath catching in his throat. Kili watches as the Warg tries to skid to a stop but ends up sliding over the cliff, tugging on the rope as it does so. Kili turns and tries to grab at anything to stop him but to no avail. He looks in front of him and sees his brother and uncle running after him, their eyes filled with fear. Kili feels the ground beneath him begin to disappear and his body falling and a panicked shout escapes his lips.

"Fili!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin watches in abject horror as Kili is dragged mercilessly across the plain. He hadn't been paying attention, his eyes glued to his eldest nephew; but the shout from his youngest turned his attention to Kili. He heard Fili shout his brothers' name and looked to see him run after his younger brother. Thorin quickly moves his attention back to Kili seeing him bounce over the ground and begins running after his nephew.

"Kili!" Thorin shouts, coming up behind Fili and keeping stride with them. He hears the rest of the company shout in terror as they realize what is happening. Thorin hopes they are paying attention to any more Wargs and orcs that will be coming.

"Kili! No!" Thorin hears Fili's fear filled shout and Thorin moves to see around Fili in time to see the Warg heading straight for a cliff. Thorin's eyes widen in fear and he feels a burst of energy propel him faster. However, it's the panicked cry from Kili that almost has Thorin staggering in his movement. Thorin looks to see Kili go over the edge and hears Fili shout, diving towards his brother, going over the cliff himself.

"Kili! Fili!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili watches in terror as the Warg fails to stop and slides over the cliff pulling Kili with him. Fili's eyes dart to his brother who turns around and begins to frantically grab at the ground, his fear filling his eyes right before he shouts.

"Fili!" Kili's panicked cry sounds through the air, making Fili's heart stop cold. Fili doesn't let it stop him, though, and as Kili disappears over the cliff, Fili dives towards the edge of the cliff.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, breathing a sigh of relief when his hands clamps over his brothers', even as half his body is hanging precariously over the ledge. Kili lets out a cry of pain when his momentum is stopped and the Warg's body yanks on his leg right before the rope snaps and the Warg crashes to the ground far below. Fili's relief is stopped short as the jolt of the Warg causes his body to slide off the cliff. Kili and Fili's dread filled eyes meet, conveying a complete conversation in that one look. Just before Fili believes their lives are truly diminished, he feels two strong arms grab his legs and jolt him to a stop.

"Fili, Kili hang on!" Thorin's voice shouts from above as his arms clamp tighter around Fili's legs. Fili sends his brother a small, reassuring smile; it wavers though when Fili feels his brothers' hand slipping from his own.

"Kili, hang on," Fili pleads with his brother even as Fili's other hand reaches down to grasp Kili's hand better. Kili's eyes widen further when he feels them slide further over the cliff. Thorin grunts from above, trying to keep a firm hold on his nephews' legs until help can get to them, but he can feel his body sliding on the ground closer to the cliff. Kili meets his brothers' eyes and Fili can see the determination set in his younger brothers' face. He thinks his brother is set against their demise but the next words that come out of Kili's mouth erases the thought completely from his mind, sending dismay through his entire being.

"Fili, let go," Kili says, holding his brothers' gaze. Fili's eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head. "Fili, it's the only way. We'll all fall if you don't. You need to let go."

"No!" Fili shouts, shaking his head wildly again, his jaw set even as they slide more down the cliff face. Thorin, not being able to hear what his nephews are saying but knowing it's nothing good by the pain in Fili's shout, tries to hold fast, but fear clutches his heart when he realizes Fili is mostly over the cliff as well. "No way. Never."

"Fee…" Kili says, his face softening, his big brown eyes looking into Fili's distressed blue one.

"Don't ask me that Kee. I can't. Don't…" Fili says, his voice cracking before he can finish.

"You have to," Kili says, resigning his self to this fate. Fili shakes his head, his eyes prickling. He feels them slide further down again and he clutches Kili's hand tighter, refusing to concede to his brothers' request. If Kili is going, then he's going as well. Two of them are better than one. He wouldn't go on without his brother. He couldn't.

AN: Okay, I know the whole, "let go before we both die" thing is completely over done in movies and TV but I just feel like it's something the boys would do. Glad y'all like it so far and look forward to getting your feedback on this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It's a short chapter, but I like how it ended. Enjoy!

Gandalf kills the last Warg there; there were only three of them with a handful of orcs, more than likely one of many parties sent out to look for them away from Azog's group. Gandalf looks around to make sure everyone in the company is okay. He sees everyone is but cannot find Thorin, Fili, or Kili. He continues looking and freezes when his eyes fall on said king, struggling at the cliff to keep his nephews from falling to their demise. Gandalf moves his attention to where he last saw Dwalin.

"Dwalin!" he shouts, causing the large Dwarf to look over at him. "The cliff! Now!"

Dwalin looks to the cliff and sees the king and his heirs in trouble. His eyes widen and he quickly rushes to help out, shouting to the rest of the company for assistance. Dwalin reaches Thorin and grabs Fili's legs, helping him pull the young Dwarf up and back over the cliff. Bofur and Gloin reach down and grab Kili when he gets close enough, pulling him onto safe ground once again. Thorin helps Fili stand up and checks him over, making sure he is okay. Seeing that he is, Thorin rests a hand on Fili's shoulder and then takes the few steps to Kili, checking him over as well. Dwalin looks at the young heir, seeing the pain in his eyes and his face whiter than normal as he stares at his brother.

"You okay laddie?" Dwalin asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm fine," Fili says, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asks Kili, resting a hand on his youngest nephews face. Kili nods his head, not trusting his voice just yet. Thorin nods his head and moves to rest his hand on the side of Kili's head before turning to face the company and begin giving out orders. Kili can feel eyes boring into him and he shifts uncomfortable, already knowing who it is. As the company disperses and head back to camp to quickly get their belongings packed, Kili forces a swallow. Knowing he has to face his brother before they leave, he turns to face him, trying not to look at Fili. When Fili doesn't say anything, Kili forces himself to look up and meet his brothers' eyes. He's not prepared for the pain emanating off them and he quickly looks away.

"We really need to stop hanging off cliffs…" Kili says, trying to lighten the mood. He lets out an 'umph' as he is plowed into by his brother. Fili clings tightly to him, his hands grasping Kili's coat. Kili wraps his arms around Fili, clinging to him just as tightly, burying his face in Fili's shoulder. He hears Fili take in a shuddering breath before he begins talking.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Fili pleads, pulling Kili closer. "Don't you _ever_ ask me to let go. Two of us is better than one."

"I…I won't," Kili replies after forcing a swallow, hearing the emotion dripping off his brothers' words and understanding what his brother is saying. Kili squeezes Fili tighter and the two of them stand there for a moment longer before reluctantly pulling apart.

"Fili, Kili. We must go," Thorin voice says from nearby. The brothers are taken back by the softness of it, but quickly cover their surprise up when they turn to look at their uncle. Fili and Kili nod their heads and make their way towards their belongings.

AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! Please send me some feedback!


End file.
